


A Hybrid and a Healer Walked Into a Bar

by JubblyPippo644292



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubblyPippo644292/pseuds/JubblyPippo644292
Summary: A soft touch at his wrist garnered his attention. Shin looked down and saw Noi's large hand covering his own.(Despite being outsized by her by a fair amount, he was smug that he retained a semblance of physical superiority to Noi. When she discovered his hands were bigger than his, she sulked for half an hour until slyly saying: "Hey, senpai, you know what they say about guys with big hands!" To which Shin replied: "They wear big gloves?" "Hah! You're such a nerd, Shin-senpai!")/A date, coffee and a job. What could go wrong? A series of events that lead to several discoveries. A past party hidden in the blur of alcohol, recent puzzling affections from his Partner and coming to terms with his feelings for her, poor Shin has a lot on his plate!The rest is hidden in chaos. That is... Dorohedoro!
Relationships: Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Hybrid and a Healer Walked Into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of possibly my longest Shin x Noi work so far! Currently at 13k words and not finished, I thought I should post the first arc whilst I continue progress. Please support the official release of the anime and read the manga while we wait on season 2!

Shin was, to put it simply, annoyed. Not the fiery rush of irritation he felt after an unsatisfying battle, nor the exasperated (fond) sighs that were pulled from him as he watched Ebisu run circles around Fujita. No, this was a slow-creeping biting annoyance that nipped at the back of Shin's neck and whispered taunting insults that sat on the tip of his tongue as he watched Noi saunter over to the bar. 

Earlier in the day, she had outlasted him at the gym.  _ "Going soft, senpai?"  _ Shin hadn't the energy to muster a glower at her smug, sweaty,  _ glowing  _ face as they collapsed on the matts together and he tossed a bottle of water to her. But the bone-deep exhaustion and aching muscles had not quite managed to quell the surge of pride and admiration Shin felt for her, so he swallowed a sigh of longing; turning away from her sparkling eyes and facing the bland gym roof.

And as per their tradition, he would foot the bill tonight. Naturally, she had picked one of the most expensive joints in town, despite the fat paychecks En supplied them, he was already wincing at the damage Noi would do to his wallet. They were at a cosy steakhouse with, dare he say it, a  _ romantic  _ air. Subdued light fixtures and dark furnishings lent a quiet atmosphere that Shin was thankful for after a hectic week at work. He'd never grow tired of fighting but can't a guy relax once in a while? Sure, En had thrown a huge party a couple weeks back, Shin could hardly remember it so he didn't count that as a proper session of R&R. He had tried to recall the night, try being the objective term, and all that came back to him was a sweet-smelling perfume paired with a husky laugh. Shin knew he didn't get laid, especially not with someone he didn't know nor trust (someone who wasn't Noi), though he was puzzled, to put it mildly. He could always ask her, she handled her drink far better than he could but judging by the odd looks she had been giving him lately, he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Had he really embarrassed himself that much? Shin adjusted his tie and set aside those troublesome thoughts, Noi had insisted that he wear one of his formal suits for tonight, although he grumbled and griped, he was looking forward to their meal together so he agreed. The extra hassle getting dressed up entailed was worth it upon seeing Noi’s beaming smile as they met at the restaurant. Shin felt the tension melt away when she started nattering on about something En had done, then it hiked up when he heard how much food she was planning to order. Although, a quiet night with his best friend to keep him company was almost worth forgiving the small fortune she was about to cost him.

Said best friend had reached the bar and Shin swept an eye over Noi, purely professional of course. Through sheer chance or his predictable wardrobe (probably the latter when he thought about it) she had matched his all black outfit with her own. Snug fabric wrapped around her long legs, accentuating the muscles he knew could decimate stone and flesh. The fitted suit jacket hung over her chair and her white shirt hugged her trim hips. Yeah, purely professional, Shin. The black material was of the sort that looked plain but was probably fancy, if he had guessed aloud if it was cotton, Noi would have likely slugged him and testily informed him that it was  _ cashmere  _ not  _ cotton _ ; this was why he didn't get into fashion. He didn't need to, really, when she would always be there. 

Noi leant against the bar, crossing her arms, the light caught on the jewellery looped around her neck and subsequently drawing Shin's attention to her chest and those few undone buttons. He choked on his spit and reached for the pitcher of water on the table, fuck, what was wrong with him tonight? He really was a creep. 

Briefly distracted from his irritation as he toed the line to asphyxiation, Shin looked back at Noi as she gave their orders to the bartender, who was currently making eyes at her. 

She smiled beatifically down at them as they rushed to pour the drinks and relay their food orders to the kitchens. The bartender wasn't bad to look at per se, wide-faced with laughter lines on their brown skin, short and plump compared to Noi’s towering figure; in short, Shin was looking at two beautiful people chatting.

So why did he feel so…  _ bad?  _

She was an adult, he was an adult, both of them were single and considered highly desirable both for their power and looks. Shin was hardly jealous about Noi getting some action, he couldn't fault her for having no-strings-attached fun. He didn't care what she got up to when the work was said and done (never mind the teeny tiny crush he had harboured for the last few years). 

Lost in his reverie, Shin didn't notice that Noi had returned until she slammed down his drink in front of him, almost capsizing it into his lap.

"Fucking hell, Noi, watch it!" He yelped as he rushed to steady the top-heavy wineglass. 

"Oops, sorry senpai!" She replied, not contrite in the slightest. "I got you your favourite." 

Mollified, but still aware of the simmering ball of emotion in his chest, Shin schooled his features and smoothened his voice so she wouldn't pick up on his inner turmoil. "Thanks."

Noi peered owlishly at him. "You okay?"

"What?" 

She shrugged and took a swig of her beer. "Oh, it's just that you're doin' that thing you do, you know?" 

No, he  _ didn't  _ know. "What are you talking about?" 

"It's the face you pull, the I-am-not-okay-but-I'm-just-gonna-say-that-I'm-okay-to-shoo-away-Noi face." She said matter of factly. 

Well shit, he couldn't very well lie to his Partner now that he's been called out on his usual bullshit, could he? Instead, Shin expertly changed the subject. "Who's your friend?" Maybe not that expertly. 

Noi raised her brow at him and stared at him, baking him in her scalding regard. Shin felt sweat gather on his palms and he met her laser vision, only relaxing when she pulled away her death beam to fiddle with her tie. A pop of colour set apart their outfits, Noi wore a dark maroon toned red tie that looked somewhat familiar to him, too deep to match her eye colour; it was actually more akin to his mask. She noticed him staring at it and winked, blood rushed to his face and he gulped at his wine to try hide his embarrassment. 

Laughing quietly, the soft noise ricocheted off Shin’s brain as the familiarity struck him, Noi answered his earlier question. "Who, Aiko? Nah we're not friends, a while back someone tried to rob the place when I was having lunch." She grinned, showing off sharp canines. 

Her cheeky expression made Shin smile. "You turning into a hero or something, Noi?" He teased. 

She snorted. "Not fucking likely, senpai, the robbers were making me wait for my food!" 

Gluttonous to the core, Shin didn't doubt that Noi only intervened in a potentially lethal altercation (never lethal for her) just to chow down. "They seem to like you though." He ventured nonchalantly, swirling his wine. 

Noi's eyes widened nearly imperceptibly, he would have missed such a minute detail had he not been giving her his sole attention. "Really?" She said as she turned to look at the bar. Observing the strong curve of her jaw and her full cheeks, something in Shin's chest unfurled when he heard only curiosity in her voice; not hope. "They're cute, but I'm with you!" 

Did she not realise the endless meanings a statement like that could have? Obviously she meant physically here with Shin, there was no way she meant  _ with  _ him, right? 

At the precise moment Shin's blush spread to his ears and when the first cackling notes erupted from Noi, their server arrived with the food, firmly ending that train of thought. 

Steaming platters of freshly cooked meats doused in rich gravys and accompanied by sautéed vegetables held all their attention. Unlike Noi, Shin wasn't in the mood to scarf down his food as fast as he could, he wanted to savour his perfectly seasoned (extremely expensive) steak. She finished before him, but even after an attempt to calmly eat his food, he just gave up and started eating at his usual pace. 

" _ Mmm _ ...that was so  _ good,  _ senpai! Thank you!" Noi said as she stretched luxuriantly across from Shin. 

She was so easy to read sometimes, her earnest appreciation brought a genuine smile to his face. "You're welcome, Partner." 

"You treat me so well." Noi batted her lashes and hunkered down in the booth to gaze up at him admiringly. 

Smirking, Shin knew what she was up to. "Y'know I'm not going to stop you from getting dessert, you don't need to butter me up."

"Yes!" Noi shot up and almost punched the light hanging over their table with her enthusiastic fist pump.

Once they had calmed down the shrieking server and had their plates cleared away, Noi quickly ordered a strawberry tart (the most expensive cake he had ever seen in his life).

They waited in the interim, a comfortable silence filling the spaces between the pair. Shin watched the other denizens in the restaurant, eyes lazily ticking from table to table, observing their comings and goings. None of them looked particularly dangerous or strong, so he wasn't worried about their evening being interrupted and that part of his brain that would always belong to a dine-and-dasher knew where all the exits were. He was a respectable man now, who could pay for his meals through the money he earned from honest work. Yeah, right. Shin had a feeling that if he suggested bailing on their bill, Noi would jump at the bit to cause a chaotic fight. 

A soft touch at his wrist garnered his attention. Shin looked down and saw Noi's large hand covering his own. 

(Despite being outsized by her by a fair amount, he was smug that he retained a semblance of physical superiority to Noi. When she discovered his hands were bigger than his, she sulked for half an hour until slyly saying:  _ "Hey, senpai, you know what they say about guys with big hands!"  _ To which Shin replied:  _ "They wear big gloves?" "Hah! You're such a nerd, Shin-senpai!" _ )

"For what it's worth, you  _ do  _ treat me well." Noi said as she squeezed his hand. There was also this, Shin had noticed that she had been, well, more  _ touchy  _ recently. Only for the past couple of weeks, he reckoned. He didn't object to it, no, it was…nice in a way. Gentle caresses when she put him back together after a bad job, touching his stitched hands and going as far to lean on his shoulders with her elbows (if he leant back against her thick side it would put a smile on her face for the rest of the day). And so, adapting to his unpredictable Partner, Shin swept a thumb over her knuckles and responded with a noncommittal hum. 

"I mean it! Do you think I'd be with you if you didn't?" Noi exclaimed indignantly. 

Fair enough. Shin rolled his eyes and replied. "I suppose so." 

Noi's cake arrived and she ripped her hand off his in her haste to eat, arming herself with a tiny dessert spoon and tucking in. He thought about taking a quick combat nap while he waited on her finishing, crossing his arms to fight off the sudden cold he felt. Then, he was utterly, helplessly distracted. A burning jolt pulled at his middle when he looked up and saw Noi's pink tongue sticking out and licking the last of the silky strawberry syrup off her spoon. The tilt of her neck told Shin that she knew he was watching but she continued until her tongue followed the curve of the spoon, dipping in then flicking from the top and disappearing back inside her mouth. 

"You ready, senpai?" She murmured, her eyes even darker than the syrup and Shin felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Huh?" He said intelligently.

Noi straightened and tossed her napkin on the table, the dizzying flurry of motion had him blinking rapidly. She shrugged on her jacket and stood, waiting at his side with an extended hand. "Ready to leave?" She chirped and Shin nodded silently, throwing a bunch of bills on the table before taking her hand. 

For some reason, Noi didn't let go and the combination of her soft skin with the cool night air was disorienting. Shin thought about taking his arm back but didn't want to, not really. En wasn't here to scrutinise with a calculating eye and Ebisu wasn't here to squeal at the affection they were showing each other. They wandered the streets back towards the mansion and passed a gang or two of lowlifes that slunk into the shadows when they recognised Noi. Out of their masks, she was definitely the more memorable of the two, Shin was known for his heart insignia but only paired with the massacres he left in his wake. Noi, being related to En and a hulking stack of muscle able to heal any mortal injury, caught more looks than Shin in his baggy suits and sneakers ever would. He didn't think he was unattractive necessarily but he knew for a fact he couldn't hold a candle to his Partner's blood-wet eyes, thick silvery curls of hair with biceps larger than his head. 

"So…" Noi broke the silence. "Wanna hit the club?" 

"Don't you remember the last shit storm we, no I, went through last time we 'hit the club'?" Shin winced at the memory. 

Four dead and five left in pieces. The result of the pair getting blind drunk from a combination of beer, wine and hard liquor. Noi had put her fist through the bar top by 'accident' and Shin suggested that her and the irate club owner fight it out to see who would pay for the damages, in between drunken giggles. A sober mind would have realised that this wager was extremely unfair from the outset but neither had cared at the moment and the owner took the bait. When their head sailed into the crowd of dancers, the bouncers took exception to the decapitation of their boss and a grimy bar fight broke out. The club cleared out quickly and Shin distinctly remembered passing out on Noi's shoulder as she vomited into a bucket. En was not pleased. He forced them to pay for the funerals themselves, not a problem for Noi as she shared En's wealth but Shin was eating cup noodles for months after the incident. 

"That was great, senpai! We should do it again some time." 

"No, we shouldn't." 

"Tch, you're such a stick in the mud, you know that?" 

"As if you don't remind me on the daily."

Noi cackled and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, you wouldn't be my Partner if you didn't act like such a nerd sometimes." 

"Oh, so you only latched onto me because of that?" 

"Me?! Who was the one that volunteered to be En's lackey just to meet me again?" 

The wind must have kicked up, that was the only reasonable explanation for the sudden rush of blood to Shin's face. "Don't say it like that, you make me sound like a creep." 

"Senpai!" Noi said, shocked. "Anyway, you were a breath of fresh air for me back then. Even with Duston's training, being around En was…not great." She trailed off sullenly. Shin let her gather her thoughts, knowing the turbulent relationship between the Boss and his cousin was complicated as all Hell. "That bastard was boring as shit, still is, but you were fun! Nobody in the Family ever wanted to bust up some shithole in the city with me." 

Shin nodded in agreement. "That was pretty great. First time I lost a leg, how old were we again?" 

"Wasn't the last time either," Noi grumbled, her grip on his hand tightening. "Uhh, well I was still in my armour and you hadn't cut your hair yet." 

"Yeah I remember how fucking noisy that suit was, it got us busted because your clumsy ass tripped up the stairs!" 

"You try sneak around in a 150kg tin can!" Noi paused and looked at Shin side on. "I wonder…"

"What?" Shin asked cautiously. 

"Could you even take the Devil exam?" 

Well shit. Shin had never thought about how his hybrid nature would affect the more Devilish aspects of Sorcerer life but he sure was now. 

Noi continued. "Maybe we could ask Haru or Duston and see what they think-" 

"No, no, I'd rather not."

She relaxed beside him, was that a sigh of relief? "Yeah, wouldn't want to give Duston any ideas about me getting involved in training again."

"You wouldn't do it?" They had never really spoken about the prospect of Noi as a Devil, not after the destruction of Flower Smoke. It was a touchy subject for both of them.

"On my own? Nah, but if you wanted to, then sure. I'd do the exam with you, senpai."

"Noi…" Being Partners was one thing, but to undergo Devil training together? That level of commitment made Shin's palms sweat, hopefully Noi wouldn't notice, and the fact they could feasibly be together for an eternity was dizzying.

"Although, you are ridiculously strong as a Sorcerer so maybe you wouldn't be allowed to do the exam just cos of that." 

Shin snorted. "What a load of shit, are you saying your magic isn't strong?" 

"Not offensively, no. You know that." 

"Yeah, true, a hybrid and possibly the only Sorcerer with healing smoke wouldn't make great Devils." 

That must have been the right thing to say since Noi swung their linked arms together happily. "Still don't feel like hitting the club?" 

" _ No _ , Noi." 

  
  


Noi shoved him against the door, slotting her muscular thigh between his legs and pawing at his clothes. First the jacket, then his tie and shirt joined it on the floor, in tatters from his Partner’s enthusiasm, buttons flying across the room. The clinking of his belt being undone shook Shin from the cloud of lust.

“Mm, Noi, maybe we should slow down?”

She paused in worrying the skin in the divot between his shoulder and collarbone red-raw and leant back. “Getting cold feet?”

“No, just...” An insistent ringing noise interrupted him.

Noi smiled, hand trailing below his waistband. “Maybe you should answer that, Shin.” 

“A-answer what?”

Gripping him through his boxers, she teased his, rather obvious, arousal and grinned fiercely, those sharp canines glinting in the light. “Wake up, senpai~”

Shin jolted awake, the sudden motion startling both himself and Gura-Gura. The sheets were sodden with sweat and his heart was racing, Gura-Gura snorted and hopped off the bed, padding towards the kitchen. 

Fucking Hell. Fucking  _ Hell.  _ Why the fuck did he dream about Noi like that? He had never been so confused nor as hard as he was right now in his entire life. Groaning, he collapsed back against the mattress, grimacing as his overly warm back stuck to the damp bedding. He must have had too much to drink at that restaurant last night, yeah, that had to be it. He was just confused. This totally didn’t mean anything more than a once in a lifetime wet dream about his Partner. Except, this wasn’t the first time it had happened. Each time it did though, he couldn’t look Noi in the eye for days afterwards. Shin set himself to imagining the most boner-killing things he could think of. 

After the third rendition of being eviscerated by the briefly reptilian Noi and with no change to the stubborn stiffy underneath the sheets, Shin rolled over to prepare himself to submit to an ice cold shower. Then his phone chimed helpfully. 

Swearing heavily, he snatched it up from the bedside table and slid his glasses on.

_ 3 new messages from The Best Partner Ever. _

Noi had set her nickname to that when she helped Shin set up his new phone, the last one had been sliced up by his smoke when he lost his temper with all the damn buttons. Usually, seeing the nickname made him laugh but now, it filled him with a mixture of dread and arousal. Shin inhaled shakily and thumbed in his passcode, opening the chat application warily.

_ hey senpai _

_ im hungry _

_ are u awake lol _

Shin sighed through his nose and scraped his hand through his hair, the first message from her came in roughly ten minutes ago. He squinted and checked the time, scowling then replying.

_ Why the fuck are you awake at 5am, Noi? _

_ finally _

_ wdym i always go to gym at this time _

_ Good for you. _

_ u know what would cheer u up _

_ Getting a peaceful sleep without my Partner waking me up? _

_ no :) _

_ tht night bakery w/ the coffee u like _

_ Wow. You treat me so well. _

_ ik <3 _

Shin’s stomach clenched as he took in the ridiculous emoji and he chastised himself. One of the strongest Sorcerers in their world blushing at his Partner sending him a heart? Get a grip. 

_ Why don’t you cook something or go to the kitchens? _

_ dont wanna _

_ Shame. _

_ dont be such a tightass  _

_ im wasting away here _

_ bastard _

_ You are doing a poor job of convincing me. _

_ when was GG last walked _

_ That’s a low blow, Noi. _

_ hehe _

_ meet u in 20? _

_ Fine. _

_ yayyy its a date _

_ ly senpai <3<3<3 _

Shin responded with a single modest hammer emoji and tossed his phone to the side. Twenty minutes, plenty of time. He suppressed the wave of guilt and slid a hand under the covers, recalling the finer details of his dream.

  
  


Gura-Gura darted away from Shin’s side, scampering over to Noi as she sat on one of the low walls in the gardens, swinging her legs impatiently and kicking her sneakers against the bricks. Her outfit was out of place for the frigid morning air and low hanging fog lurking over the grounds, a sleeveless vest and sweatpants, no jacket or coat in sight. She had braided her damp hair into a thick plait which slipped over her shoulder as she caught sight of the approaching dog. 

“Hey, boy!” Noi hopped down and scratched his ears vigorously, expertly avoiding the ropes of drool coming from the dog’s chops. “At least someone is happy to see me!”

Shin didn’t reply and pulled a hand out of the pocket of his hoodie to stifle a yawn, glaring at Noi all the while. 

She stuck her tongue out at him and cooed at his traitorous dog. “Poor baby, don’t worry I’ll save you from our horrible senpai.”

Shin whistled and Gura-Gura returned reluctantly, giving Noi a farewell lick as she grimaced. “You have a key to my apartment and we practically share custody of him, it would hardly be difficult to ‘save’ him from me.” He groused, voice still thick with sleep.

Noi raised her eyebrows. “Wow, you really aren’t a morning person.”

“You’ve known me for 10 years and we’ve been Partners for 8, this is the first time you’ve realised that?”

“No, it’s just funny how grumpy you get sometimes senpai.”

“Just for that I’m going to order that deluxe coffee that costs an arm and a leg.”

Noi responded nonplussed. “Sure, get what you want. You spent loads on me last night anyway.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You stole En’s credit card again, didn’t you?”

“...No.”

Shin laughed so hard at Noi’s sulking that she shoved him into a bush and stormed off with Gura-Gura yapping in excitement around her ankles. Worth it. 

  
  


Shin practically inhaled his first sip of coffee and moaned in satisfaction as the rich bitter flavour filled his mouth. Noi had ordered for him, no sugar or cream thank you very much. This early in the morning he needed the pure caffeine that six shots of espresso mixed with a strong black coffee afforded him. 

They were sitting in the outdoor courtyard, a bowl of water for Gura-Gura and the sunrise as their entertainment. 

Noi watched him with a small smile on her face and Shin noticed she hadn’t gotten anything. “Aren't you hungry? Thought you were practically wasting away.”

Was she  _ blushing? _

“I’m still deciding what I want!” She replied, far too defensively. 

“Noi...” Shin warned, if she had woken him up just to poke fun at him he would not be happy.

“ _ Ijustwantedtospendtimewithyou _ ” Noi mumbled in a rush.

Shin blinked. Huh? “What?”

Noi squared her shoulders and stared at him resolutely. “I just wanted to spend time with you.” Gura-Gura whined and rested his head on her leg, staring at her forlornly. “And you too you dumb dog.” She said fondly, kissing him on the forehead.

He took an extra large gulp of coffee then swiped a hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Noi,” He began, controlling his temper. “You woke me up at 5am just to spend time with me.”

“Er, yeah senpai. I did.”

“Why the fuck did you not wait until a reasonable time?!”

She wilted and Gura-Gura turned to him, the expression on his muzzle looked far too much like disapproval to be comfortable. “You always complain when we miss the opening hours of this place and I know you love the coffee here so I wanted to surprise you.”

Shin counted to ten then sighed, releasing his anger in a great breath. She had had good intentions with this impromptu meeting (date???) so he decided to let her off the hook. Besides, he did love the coffee. “Next time, warn me the day before? Got it?”

“Okay!” She exclaimed happily, a rosy glow to her cheeks.

“They are closing the kitchen in ten minutes so you had better go get something to eat.” He warned, chuckling fondly when she knocked her chair over in her haste to get up and run to the counter inside. 

Gura-Gura whuffed and wagged his tail slowly, Shin bent down and cupped his dog’s face. “You aren’t allowed to play favourites, you know.” Gura-Gura responded by licking his chin. “You’re a good boy.”

“Cute.”

Knocking his knee against the table, Shin bolted upright and stared accusingly at Noi who stood with a smirk on her face, phone out and pastry in her off hand. “You better not have taken a fucking photo-”

Noi gestured carelessly, crumbs sprinkling over the table and nearly into his coffee. “Calm down, senpai, I only took the one. You can delete it if you want.”

Shielding his coffee with his arm and snatching her phone, Shin peered at the offending image. He looked like an idiot. Hoodie and sweats stained with dog drool and the shower earlier hadn’t tamed his ridiculous bed head but the soft giggle Noi gave as she looked over his shoulder at her phone stayed his thumb hovering over the delete button. On second thought, the photo wasn’t nearly the worst she had ever taken of him. He turned in his seat and held up her phone to her.

“You can keep it. But I want a piece of that cake first.”

Shin immediately regretted saying that as Noi’s eyes widened then narrowed, her canines appearing as she grinned. “Oh _ ,  _ you want a piece of my  _ cake, _ huh senpai?” She curled her tongue around the word filthily and blood suffused Shin’s cheeks. He sunk down into his hoodie churlishly and drained his coffee to save him having to force his brain to respond to  _ that.  _

In a rare stroke of luck, Noi’s phone rang and she startled, distracted from teasing him for once. She swore and picked up. “What do you want, bastard?”

Shin shook himself, pitching his empty coffee cup in the bin and standing up to stretch. Looked like their early morning would get busy soon enough. 

“Huh? Is Turkey alright?” Noi sounded worried and he paid attention to her as he petted Gura-Gura who looked confused at the sudden tension.

“Right, South side, by the river with fish masks.” She looked at him and he nodded, committing the information to memory. “Gura-Gura is with us so make sure someone puts him back in Shin’s apartment.” Noi paused, then, rankled, she shouted down the phone. “Fuck you! You never use that credit card anyway and I was hungry, deal with it.” Snapping the phone shut, Noi huffed in aggravation. 

“What’s the mission?” Shin drawled, amused that En noticed her thievery.

She pulled out her mask and donned it. “Turkey is the latest target for a hit and run job, since the cottage is so far out from En’s mansion it’s at risk normally but these guys are stronger than the usual dumbasses.” Noi tucked her plait under her mask, how she managed that he would never know. “You got your things?”

“‘Course.” Shin looked at Gura-Gura, clicking his fingers to get his attention. “Go home, boy!” The one command the damn dog could follow, he turned tail and sprinted down the street, heading back towards the mansion where he would be picked up by a goon.

Turning back to Noi, then frowning in confusion when she was nowhere to be seen, he sighed and glanced around the street. At the other end she had picked someone off of their broom, they were kicking and screaming but Noi snapped at them impatiently, swiftly shutting them up. “For fuck sake, its just a broom. I’m not gonna kill you, relax will you?”

Shin rolled his eyes and jogged towards the person dangling from Noi’s grip. “Here,” He turfed out some bills from his wallet. “That should pay for this piece of shit.” They scooped up the money and ran away. 

“I’m driving today, Shin-senpai.” She hooked her leg around the saddle and mounted it fluidly, tossing her head back to Shin, waiting on him.

“Fine by me.”

  
  


Despite having a coffee that had enough caffeine to fuel an army, Shin dozed against Noi's shoulder on the way to their job; simply unable to stay awake. His glasses were safely stowed away in his pocket, his mask was on and his hammer easily reachable from his sleeve. Ready to rumble at a moment's notice. Still, Noi was warm and comfortable so Shin didn't feel bad about catching a few Zs. 

"Don't let go, senpai!" She called as they coasted through the clouds. 

His arms wound tighter around her middle, bunching the sleeveless vest she wore. "'M fine." Shin mumbled, trying to shift closer to the toasty hot pillow he had found himself with. 

  
  


"Hey, senpai." 

"..." 

"Senpai." 

"..." 

"Wake the fuck up!" 

Shin's eyes snapped open and he gasped as realised they were still in mid air, high above the docks. "Fucking-! Shit, what the fuck, Noi?!"

"It's your own fault for falling asleep. We're here." She cleared her throat. "Do you mind? I need room to breath, y'know."

Sat flush against her back, practically sandwiched together as his inner thighs bracketed Noi’s legs, Shin froze and the cogs in his brain slowly ticked. Seconds passed and he realised how low his hands had drifted around her, now clasping her waist in his palms. She spoke up again. "Shin?"

Wheezing, he pushed himself away from Noi, perching on the very end of the saddle. "Sorry, I uh, fell asleep. Yeah." 

"Rrright." Another awkward pause. "I'll take that as a compliment. You were snoring in my ear."

Shin's own ears burned as he tried to control his heart rate, turning his attention to the quiet pier below them. A few people milled around, none were wearing the fish masks they were to be on the lookout for though. "What's our plan here?" Opting for a professional tone, he turned his attention to the task at hand and definitely wasn't reminiscing about the feeling of Noi’s strong abdomen in his arms. 

"We arrived a few minutes ago, I let you sleep some more since you seemed comfortable and kept an eye on the dock." She glanced behind, making sure Shin was watching her and pointed to an older looking vessel anchored in the shipyard. "That one is our target I bet, rest of the workers have been avoiding it like the plague. Plus, it's got a great vantage point over the rest of the docks and there's plenty of cover from the shipping containers." 

Shin silently agreed with her assessment, proud at how far her tactical thinking had come. "Good job, Noi." He praised quietly. "What else?" Encouraging her to take the lead on this mission and to plan it out, he was feeling lazy after all. 

She beamed at him, eyes crinkled in happiness behind the tinted glass of her mask. "So I was thinking, senpai, I don't  _ think  _ there's any sentries on the deck- but that doesn't mean they aren't there!" Noi tacked on hurriedly and Shin nodded in approval. "We take this hunk of scrap 'round the West side down to the water line, then when we reach it, you can get us inside the ship. Where they won't expect it." 

"How am I going to do that?" Shin had an idea about what she was thinking but needed confirmation. 

"Magic!" 

"Noi, this is a shit idea."

"Jeez, where's your sense of adventure, senpai?" 

"Must have left it in bed when you woke me up at the crack of fucking dawn." 

They hovered a few feet above the murky water at the rear of the ship, coasting beside the rusty hull where Noi was insistent that they should bust in. Shin drummed his fingers against rivets the size of his fist, tracing the seams of the paneling and considering. 

"Tch, here!" Noi twisted around, jostling her legs against his and facing him then snatched his hand in her own. Her movements were rough but her grip was sure and firm, she repositioned his hand to a panel several feet to their left that he hadn't noticed. Weaving her slimmer fingers through his, Noi pressed his hand onto the cool metal. "Like this." She whispered as she leaned towards him. Their shoulders brushed and she tilted her head to check that he was listening. Shin couldn't help  _ but  _ listen. Noi was so close, her breath ghosted across his cheek and the end of her plait hung between them. Realising he was counting her eyelashes, Shin grit his teeth and forced his gaze to the boat. Targeted use of his smoke was difficult enough, never mind with his Partner murmuring in his ear like that. Focus. Why was it so hard to  _ focus _ ?

"C'mon senpai, we don't have all day." Hearing the smirk in Noi’s voice was the last straw. Smoke billowed out his fingers and he roughly carved a circle through the metal. Shorn away, the panel drooped and slipped into the water, disappearing beneath the choppy waves. "In you go!" She said cheerfully. 

Shin scowled. "What about you?" 

"Well I gotta keep the broom running, Shin-senpai. You go in first and help me after, I'll give you a leg up!" 

Balancing on a skinny shot-to-shit broom proved a challenge and it was only Shin's hands on Noi’s shoulders that prevented him from falling headfirst into the river. Gracelessly, he hauled himself inside and scanned the interior. Empty. Shin crouched by hole he had made and reached out for Noi. 

"Make sure you've got a good grip on me, Noi, you're heavy enough to turf us out of here if you slip." 

"If you ate your veg you'd be just as big as me, senpai!" Noi snarked back and held onto his forearms. She slowly rose, straddling the seat between her legs then standing on the tiny makeshift platform. The engine ran for a few seconds after being left unoperated so they had to act quick. Shin braced himself and  _ pulled.  _ Noi was damned big. 

The broom dropped and so did his Partner. Huffing in exertion he walked back whilst yanking her into the room. Naturally, the boat just had to sway at that precise moment and Shin slipped with a muffled yell. Dropping backwards on his ass provided Noi with the leverage to be pulled on top of him. 

Noi. On top of him. Fuck. 

The lack of blood to his brain was equally due to partial suffocation and due to Noi’s tits in his face. Thank Chidaruma that he was wearing his loose sweats today.

"Sorry senpai." Noi coughed, scooting back, a smear of dust along her neck and her vest. She sat along his thighs and tugged him upright easily, swatting away the grime on his hoodie. He regarded her, suppressing the urge to shiver as her body warmed his legs. 

"You alright?" He asked. A pointless question, if a bullet to the brain couldn't put Noi down then a tumble in a boat wouldn't do shit. But he just had to fill the painfully still silence. 

"Mhm." 

Shin chewed on the inside of his cheek, unable to look away from the dust on her throat. "Just-" Inhaling shakily, he clasped her side and reached up with his free hand. "Stay still."

The first touch barely skimmed her skin. What was it that was so daunting about touching her there? The pale muscled column of her neck bobbed as he watched her swallow and he mirrored the action. Stop being a coward and just do it. Just a friendly, platonic and totally relaxed helping hand. That's all it was.

Firmer now, he slid the pad of his thumb along the mark, rubbing firmly and cleaning it up. Noi remarkably stayed quiet and perched in place, eyes closed underneath her mask. "Feels nice, senpai." 

Shin couldn't respond, his throat was too dry. Somewhere along the way, his other hand wound around her waist and slipped under her shirt, splayed across dewy skin. Opening her eyes, peeking at him, she timidly shifted forward and slid her hands around his chest; embracing him. Heartbeat thundering, Shin froze as Noi started kneading his shoulders. This was not good (this was  _ so  _ good). Cautious to break the strange spell that had come over them both, he palmed her hips, holding her tighter and stifling the embarrassing noises that threatened to escape him as she worked on a stubborn knot in his muscles. "Noi," He started, unsure of what he was trying to say. 

She hummed, then, her breathing hitched as Shin's thumb carded up the ladder of her spine. "You're so stiff and tense, wonder why?"

"You figure it out." Shin replied gruffly and scratched lightly at her back, biting his lip as she arched against him. 

Noi leaned down. "Maybe I will." 

A crash and cacophony of noise outside the room made them jump apart and bring their fists up. Shin's skin prickled and he nodded at Noi to take point. She stared at him silently then rolled her shoulders. Game time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! if you enjoy my Dorohedoro works, please check out the rest of my Shin x Noi fics on my profile <3


End file.
